rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Saptarshi. B/RE: Aston Martin Expedition
The previous one had some problems. SO This is how it will work: *Every day I wil write the starting stats, tiers completed, money, gold, etc *Through the day I will inform about upgrades, service, completion etc. *Last I will write a short note about the day, money left, gold etc SPS - Speed Snap END - Endurace ELI - Elimination AUT- Autocross SPR - Speed Record H2H - Head to Head DRG - Drag Race October 12,2015 Starting with R$ 3,164,162 and 232 GC. 15% complete of Aston Martin Expedition Car is Aston Martin DB9 PR39.3 (22/30 upgraded) Event. 3.1 - SPS at Brands Hatch Indy. 1st bot is JKR with a speed of 216.4 Kmph. I hit 216.7 Kmph. Got R$ 1350 and 300 Fame. 3.2 - END at Suzuka Grand Prix Circuit. 1st bot is again JKR with a distance of 5.5 Km. My distance was 5.6 Km. Got R$ 5415 and 810 Fame 5.1 - DRG at Catalunya GP. My fastest time was 11.583 against 11.689 by Existent (Aston Martin Vantage V12). R$ 1750 and 300 Fame 5.3 - SPR at Silverstone National. Best bot was jojo76 with 245.6 Kmph. I hit 249 Kmph and got R$ 2150 an 400 Fame 6.2 - AUT at Mazda Raceway. Fastest was Jimbling with 36.455 and I hit 35.913. R$ 2050 an 400 Fame We have reached 25% completion in the seriesEdit 6.1 - H2H at Dubai Oval Circuit. Modesto Lingerfelter was easily beaten. 6.3 - CUP at Indy Road Course. JimBling was held bya lap car and I easily passed him. R$ 11010 and Fame 1800 We have unlocked the Aston Martin Vanquish.Edit Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. Cost is 88 Gc , I have 239 GC. Bought it. I can always get back gold in challenges, completion and Endurace Champions 8lapper Le Mans bonus. Now the car needs to be serviced. Lets get back to 4.0 TT and finish it. Time was 2.02 at Dubai National. Got R$ 2290 and 300 Fame Thats all for today. End at 33% complete and R$ 3216,465 I have put the Vanquish on upgrade and costed R$ 92,400 Ended at - *R$ 3124065 (little gain, no worries) *151 GC (ouch!!!!!!!!!) *Pretty productive day I must say. I now have got 59 out of 124 cars October 13,2015 Starting with R$ 3124065, 151 GC. Vanquish has been upgraded till 41.5 PR and DB9 has got 39.3 PR 7.1 - ELI - Melbourne. In the DB9 vs merrygold 7.2 - SPS - Hockenheimring Short. In the DB9 again with Tiesha Francoine fastest bot 7.3 - HUN - Suzuka West. vs The Raven. Easy stuff 8.1 - AUT - Spa-Francorchamps. Vanquish showcase. Easy against Moises Gabby 8.2 - CUP - Dubai International. Vanquish had some slippery moments. Easy Car needs servicing. So lets return to the Time Trial 9 - TT - Mount Panorama - 3.14.567 Ending stats R$ 2997476 151 GC 46% COMPLETE 14 trophies left to unlock Open Sky Challenge October 14, 2015 Starting stats * · R$3,984,418( yeah due to some racing on the Le Mans 8 lapper with Nissan GT-R Nismo) *· 160 GC *· Aston Martin Vanquish upgraded till 42.9 PR *· 46% of Aston Martin Expedition complete *· 14 trophies left to unlock Open Sky Challenge *· 4 trophies to unlocking Aston Martin V12 Vantage S Category:Blog posts